mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un fic entre todos: la vida en Equestria
Un fic entre todos en un Fan fic hecho entre dos o mas usuarios, en este participaran varios usuarios de toda la wiki, estas son las reglas. #Cada capitulo sera escrito por un usuario diferente que el anterior eliga. #El inicio del capitulo debe estar enlazado o tener alguna relacion con el final del anterior #Puedes escribir tanto o tan poco como quieras, incluir los personajes que quieras y crear una trama o tomar una anterior. al final debes poner el titulo del siguiente capitulo con el numero y el usuario (ej: capitulo 2, fulano detal: ----) en los guiones debe ir un titulo opcional puesto por el usuario que escribira, puedes nombrar al usuario que tu quieras. #Lo puedes escribir con el formato que quieras ¿que es el formato? Lo dire con ejemplos: los siguientes son la misma oracion en tres distintos formatos. *'Sunrise:' y que esperamos la puerta vamos ya. :: Sunrise: y que esperamos *abre la puerta* vamos ya. :: -y que esperamos-dijo Sunrise mientras abria la puerta- vamos ya. #Puedes adornar la pagina si quieres pero SOLO en tu capitulo. Bien ya quedo todo claro, ahora yo empiezo Capitulo 0, Pablo.batallan.9: Prologo en Ponyville, y Sunrise ve el paisaje desde un balcon en el castillo de Twilight, en eso llega ella *'Twilight:' Sunrise? Que haces levantado tan temprano. *'Sunrise:' solo queria ver mi nombre en accion *'Twilight:' te refieres a Amanecer? *'Sunrise:' bueno muchos aqui lo llaman cuando Celestia empieza a trabajar. *'Twilight:' de hecho nadie lo llama asi. *'Sunrise:' Twi, nunca te has preguntado por la vida de algun otro pony. *'Twilight:' como princesa me preocupo por la vida de todos mis subditos. *'Sunrise:' aveces me pregunto por la vida de todos en el reino, ¿crees que tengan algo interesante en ellas? *'Twilight:' posiblemente. Ah en fin, ire a buscar algo para desayunar. *'Sunrise:' yo te espero aqui. *'Twilight:' ah no! La ultima vez que te deje solo convertiste mi reino en una republica, no dejare que eso ocurra por tercera vez. *'Sunrise:' oye porfavor, los ponis aprenden de sus errores lo mira con cara de insegura *'Twilight:' no, tu vendras. *'Sunrise:' y que esperamos la puerta vamos ya. y Twilight salen afuera a buscar algo que desayunar Capitulo 1, Mari-tiger: Un encuentro peludo y Sunrise van a Sugar Cube Corner, donde le espera Pinkie Pie con un montón de cupcakes * Pinkie Pie: '¡Hola chicos! ¿quieren cupcakes de chocolate y nata? los muestra * '''Sunrise: '''Gracias, tomaré una una * '''Twilight: '''Yo también una ese instante llega un pony peculiar a Sugar Cube Corner y posa su cabeza en el mostrador * 'Cui: 'voz pálida ¿tienes algo sano como para que me llene la tripa embed de un cupcake tantos dulces chocolateados? nervioso * '''Pinkie Pie: '''Aqui no hay nada sano, si quieres tomar algo así ve a la frutería de enfrente. * '''Cui: 'suspira de todos modos no queria nada,buscaba a alguien en especial... voltea y mira a Twilight ¡Twilight! acerca a ella ¡necesito tu ayuda! * '''Twilight: '''Esto...asombra ¿tu..eres...Cui? ¿el Rey de los Pony-Inus? ¿no estabas muerto? * '''Cui: '''estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas, no, no estoy muerto, necesito tu ayuda y de algún otro pony, están asaltando mi reino y...necesito ayua, maldita sea, repito siempre la palabra "ayuda" ¡porque la necesito! nervioso * '''Sunrise: Tranquilo, te ayudaremos * Twilight: Claro... ¿dónde está tu reino? * Cui: '''En lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree, hay un árbol cuyas hojas son caduca, lo cual es el único árbol que no lleva hojas en esta época. Si tocas las ramas del árbol de menor a mayor se abrirá un portal donde te llevará a InuLand, tranquilos, no está fuera de Equestria. Es que estos ponys son muy especiales en cuanto a su raza, necesitan protección y un líder que los guie, osea, yo. * '''Twilight: Vamos pues. * Pinkie Pie: 'acerca a ellos si él es un rey, ¿no tendría que ser alicornio? * '''Sunrise: '''No importa si es alicornio o no, lo que importa es si tiene el poder suficiente como para controlar su reino, ¿verdad? * '''Cui: '''sí Sunrise y Cui se ponen en marcha y se dirigen al bosque Everfree para encontrar el árbol de hojas caduca. Capítulo 2: Mimi Club y Scootsister: Los acuerdos Mientras tanto… Club estaba durmiendo tranquilamente el reloj despertador *'Mimi Club: 'su reloj con su magia Ah ya es hora de levantarse. No hay nada mejor que levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día. Club se dirige un restaurante están abriendo el restaurante porque es muy temprano se sienta en una banca *'Mimi Club: una lista Bueno… parece que hoy tengo el día libre. *'Mesero:' ¿Qué va a ordenar? *'Mimi Club:' dice al mesero Un sándwich de margaritas, por favor. su lista Umm…sip tengo el día libre. traen el sándwich *'Mimi Club:' Gracias. dispone a comer su sándwichllega Scoot *'Scoot:' ¡¡¡Mimi!!! *'Mimi Club:' ¡¡¡Scoot!!! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí y tan temprano. *'Scoot:' Pues hoy quise venir, tenía hambre y papá se quedó dormido, así que llevaré el desayuno a casa. *'Mimi:' A ok entiendo. Yo siempre vengo a desayunar aquí. *'Scoot:' ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Es un buen lugar, los sándwiches de margaritas son los mejores. *'Mimi Club:' Sip. ¿Y tienes planes para hoy? Yo tengo el día libre, así que pensé que los DDTCMC podríamos reunirnos. *'Scoot:' Pues…tengo trabajo en la tienda de mi papá, pero sólo es hasta medio día, así que podré reunirme con ustedes sería genial, Light me dijo que tenía nuevas teorías. *'Mimi Club:' ¡¡Genial!! Entonces nos reuniremos en la Casa-club después del almuerzo. ¿Te parece bien? *'Scoot:' ¡¡¡Sip!!!! Emocionada *'Mimi Club:' Entonces les tendremos que avisar a Flash y a Light. *'Scoot:' Yo me encargo de avisar a Flash, vive cerca a mi casa. Pero para avisarle a Light…ummm sabes, tal vez debamos de usar esas cosas que usa Sunrise...ya sabes, esos ladrillos planos con luces, dice que puedes hablar con alguien aunque este muy lejos… *'Mimi Club:' Ah te refieres a esto. un teléfono celular *'Scoot: '''Sip a eso mismo. *'Mimi Club: No sé usarlo a la perfección pero sólo lo llevo en caso de emergencia. Entonces…me ayudas a llamar a Light por esta cosa. *'''Scoot: Ohhh, me gustaría....pero aun no entiendo bien cómo usarla.....ummm que hará este botón un botón y salen los contactos ¡Ehh! mira baja un poco más, ¡es el rostro de Light! *'Mimi Club:' el celular Ah ¡¡si!!. Presionaré ese extraño botón verde. *'Scoot:' Ok, pero ten cuidado, la última vez que presioné un botón así al azar, me salió un video con mucho volumen. *'Mimi Club:' Sé que tú tienes más experiencia con estas cosas. Sunrise debe haberte enseñado a manejarlas. *'Scoot:' Si, pero no preste mucha atención, y es más difícil manejarlo tú misma a ver como lo maneja él. *'Mimi Club:' Yo un día que intenté llamar, escuché la voz de una pony que me decía deje su mensaje. ¡Y yo no la había llamado a ella! *'Scoot:' Ohhh esa pony, la conozco es muy amable, siempre de dice que deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz. *'Mimi Club:' Sip, ella misma *'Scoot: '''No se porqué ella escucha todas las llamadas, pero igual le respondo con un gracias y suena un timbre raro como un "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii". *'Mimi Club:' Sip, exacto. *'Scoot:' Algún día la encontraré y la invitaré a casa. Oh vaya ¿¿qué hora es?? *'Mimi Club:' la hora en el celular Son las 8:00 am. *'Scoot:' Espero que papá no se haya levantado aún, si no me ve en casa se preocupará. * '''Mimi Club:' Oh si, entiendo. * Scoot: Bien, pediré un par de sándwiches. mecero Dos sándwiches de margaritas para llevar por favor. * Mimi Club: 'Ok. Mientras que traen los sándwiches hay que llamar a Light. miran el celular *'Mimi Club: Bien. Presionaré el botón verde. *'Scoot:' Sip. Ok. un ruidito como si estuviera timbrando *'Scoot:' ¡¡¡Ohhh!!! ¿¿¿estará llamando??? *'Mimi Club: '''Tendremos que esperar y escuchar... *'Scoot:' Ummm...a lo mejor está durmiendo aún, conociéndolo se habrá quedado toda la noche investigando… *'Mimi Club:' Sip de seguro que está durmiendo. Porque ni un ruido de un despertador lo puede levantar… *'Scoot:' Es cierto. Oh espera ¡¡dejó de sonar!! contesta *'Light:' ¿¿¿Luna??? *'Mimi Club:' ¡No somos la princesa Luna! somos Mimi y Scoot. *'Scoot:' ríe ¿Aún estabas dormido verdad? *'Light:' Ah lo siento pensé que estaba en mi sueño. *'Scoot:' ríe Bueno al grano, hermanito,¿puedes venir hoy a la Casa-club después del almuerzo? *'Light:' Después del almuerzo… ¿no es muy temprano? *'Mimi Club:' ¡Muy temprano! ¡¡¿Es en serio?!! *'Scoot:' ríe Sólo ven, o sino iré a tu casa y se sacaré aunque estés durmiendo. *'Light:' Bien...pero no prometo nada. *'Scoot:' dice a Mimi ¿Cómo un pegaso puede dormir tanto? *'Mimi Club:' dice a Scoot Ah si, yo tampoco entiendo eso. Porque se supone que tienen que ayudar con el clima y eso es algo que se debe hacer bien tempranito. *'Scoot:' ríe ¡Díselo a Light! *'Light:' No es necesario, ¡las escuché! * '''Mimi Club: '''Ups. De todas formas estarás presente en la Casa-club o Scoot te traerá a la fuerza. * '''Scoot:' ¡Es cierto!, no querrás que pase lo de la última vez.... * Light: 'Ohh. Sisisisi estaré allí a tiempo, solo...un...rato...más queda dormido. Club corta la llamada *'Mimi Club: ¿Qué pasó la última vez? *'Scoot:' ríe Te cuento después… *'Mimi Club:' Ok. Bueno...a mí me paso algo parecido supongo. Light dijo que me iba a ayudar a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca… Flashback *'Mimi Club:' ¡Hey! Light. Mañana tengo que leer 12 libros. *'Light:' ¿Tantos? ¿Podrás leerlos todos? *'Mimi Club:' Sip, pero necesito tu ayuda. *'Light:' Pero…a mí no me gusta leer. *'Mimi Club:' No, no me refería a eso. Me refiero a que si me puedes ayudar a buscar los libros en la biblioteca, porque mañana la bibliotecaria no estará. *'Light:' A si. Claro. *'Mimi Club:' Bien. Mañana a las 7:00 am. *'Light:' Ok. día siguiente del Flashback son las 7:00am *'Mimi Club: '''Light no llega… iré buscando los libros. eso de las 12:00 m *'Light: Mimi, ya llegué. Me siento mal por haber llegado tarde, lo siento me quedé dormido. *'Mimi Club: '''Si...ya es tarde y resulta que me demoré el doble del tiempo calculado para buscar esos libros. Según mis cáculos debería estar leyendo el libro 3, pero gracias a ese contratiempo…¡Estoy por el libro 2! *'Light: 'No es para tanto… *'Mimi Club: 'A ti no te importará pero a mí sí. Pasado mañana tengo un examen. del Flashback *'Mimi Club: Y eso pasó ¡Dos veces! Así que ya no sé si creerle... *'Scoot:' Asombrada ¡¡Dos veces!!! Se pasó… *'Mimi Club:' Pero, yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad más... *'Scoot:' Te digo algo, si no llega a la Casa-club…vamos a su casa y ¡¡le echamos agua!! *'Mimi Club: 'ríe Buena idea *'Scoot:' Bien, ya debo irme, yo le avisaré a Flash mesero ya había traído el pedido de Scoot Oye, y ¿qué hay de ese tal Shinning?, he oído que se nos quiere unir. *'Mimi Club:' Ah no lo sé. Tendríamos que estar de acuerdo todos. *'Scoot:' Bueno, pero es decisión de todo el grupo, además Flash no estaba muy de acuerdo.... *'Mimi Club: '''Sip se notaba. Cmabiando de tema. Tú le avisas a Flash para la reunión de hoy. Espero que él sí sea puntual. *'Scoot:' Por él no te preocupes, Flash si cumple. *'Mimi Club:' Ok creo que debes ir a tu casa, no quiero que tu papá se preocupe. *'Scoot:' Ohhh es cierto, yo tampoco, bueno hasta luego, nos vemos más tarde. va levitando su bolsita. *'Mimi Club:' Ok. Hasta luego.un gesto de despedida con su casco se dirige a la casa de Flash y toca la puerta, algo nerviosa *'Scoot': Em..hola *'Flash Macintosh:' la puerta nervioso Emm...Hola Scooty. *'Scoot:' pasa un casco por la melena Hola em...vine un rato porque...quería saber, ¿Estás libre después del almuerzo? Es por un asunto, digo...reunión, del grupo. *'Flash Macintosh': Em..si hoy estoy libre en la tarde, ¿dónde nos reuniremos? ¿en la casa-club? *'Scoot:' ¡¡Sí!! allí...ya sabes...donde nos reunimos siempre. Es decir, nos solemos reunir allí, con los demás DDTCMC...bueno hablaremos...sobre teorías claro, y sería genial que estuvieras también. *'Flash Macintosh': Ah sí claro...sobre teorías...ya sabía. Sip iré. *'Scoot:' emociona ¡¡Genial!!pone un poco nerviosa....jeje es decir, será divertido descubrir teorías con los demás...yay, bueno ¿después del almuezo? *'Flash Macintosh:' Si, ya habías mencionado eso. *'Scoot:' ¿¿Ahh??¿¿Si?? Oh lo siento jeje, a veces...confundo cosas ya sabes...emm debo irme. Adiós va apresuradamente, y un poco nerviosa *'Flash Macintosh:' Ok. Hasta luego entonces...su puerta y observa a Scoot por su ventana Capítulo 3: El Tony 321: La Reunion En La Casa-Club Casa de Light *'Light:' Ahh, los huesos, que sueño tan rico, pero quiero dormir un poco mas....solo unos 10 minutos mas, pondre una alarma en el celular...listo, creo que ya esta duerme 12:00pm *'Light:' Amm, que hora es? un reloj en la pared....Ahh ya es mediodia, Argh esta condenada alarma no sono el celular al suelo, esta bien, esta bien, aun tengo tiempo, solo me dare un chapuzon en el mar para refrescarme, comere algo e ire para alla. se baña en el mar, luego sale y se seca con una toalla, luego de eso se pone su chaleco, lo que le toma 15 minutos *'Light:' Comere algo rapido, emmm, ah, un mango, perefecto! Ahora, ire a la casa-club, a volar! se detiene y regresa a su casa antes activare mi sistema de seguridad, no puedo dejar que nadie descubra mis secretos, ahora si, a volar! tanto en la casa-club *'Mimi:' Ah, lo sabia, son las 12:30, y Light no llega, ese pegaso no tiene remedio *'Scoot:' Calma mimi, seguramente esta muy cansado, ahora ven, llenaremos esta cubeta de agua y iremos a su casa para despertarlo!! *'Mimi:' Esta bien, aprendera que no es bueno dormir tant... eso llega Light volando rapidamente *'Light: Esta bien, ya llegue! Estoy aqui! *'''Scoot: Light, que bueno que llegaste! te estabamos extrañando! *'Light:' A mi tambien me da gusto verte scoot! Y para que es esa cubeta? *'Scoot:' Emm, bueno, no hay que tener una razon para llenar una cubeta de agua, cierto Mimi? *'Mimi: '''Claro, solo regabamos las flores usa su magia y echa el agua encima de las flores, y porque llegaste tarde esta vez? *'Light:' Emm, porque me quede dormido... *'Mimi: Como cosa rara! *'Light: '''Hey, no es mi culpa, la alarma no sono, es la unica forma de que me despierte temprano. *'Mimi: Ok, no importa, lo bueno es que estas aqui. *'Light:' Esta bien.. y donde esta Flash? no ha llegado? *'Scoot:' Flash? Hablas de Flash Macintosh, el unicornio azul con melena negra que vive cerca de mi casa y que es muy inteligente? ese Flash? *'Light:' Claro....hermanita, hablare con Mimi ahora... *susurrando* Que le sucede? *'Mimi:' *Susurrando* No lo se, se pone asi cuando hablan de flash.. *'Light:' Muy bien! Que les parece, si mientras esperamos a Flash, hacemos unas cuantas teorias *'Scoot:' Me parece bien hermanito. *'Mimi:' Muy bien light! y sobre que hacemos teorias ahora? * Ligh t: Bue no.. *Sacando un gigante mapa de Equestria* He estado investigando, y encontre que hay bases subterraneas *señalando con su casco* aqui, aqui, y aqui, pero no se para que son *'Mimi:' Hmm, Manehattam, Appleloosa y el Bosque Everfree, porque construirian bases alli? *'Scoot:' Seguramente se conectan y planean algo asi como una invasion a Equestria. *'Light:' No lo creo, si quisieran hacer eso, ya lo hubieran hecho, parece que se estan protegiendo de algo, pero aun no lo se, es solo una teoria, por eso necesito a Flash, el es mejor decodificando este tipo de cosas que yo. *'Scoot:' Muy bien, entonces esperemoslo. Capitulo 4: Scootsister y Mimi Club: un objeto encontrado y un misterio oculto de 2 horas * Scoot:esto es raro...flash naturalmente es muy puntual * Mimi: '''Esta vez no fue puntual. Y nosotras diciendo que Light llega tarde... * '''Light: '''Lo ven, ahora llenen esa cubeta de agua para Flash * '''Scoot: '''como supiste lo de la cubeta! * '''Mimi: '''Cómo te enteraste?de la cubeta * '''Light: '''jeje no son tan buenas para encubrir un delito, ademas soy light, lo iba a descubrir de todos modos * '''Mimi: Sip, creo que para la próxima planearemos un mejor plan * Scoot: 'a la puerta no es normal que se demore...tanto, saben ire a buscarlo abre la puerta..y aparece Flash emocionado levitando unos papeles * '''Scoot: ' Flash!!..que bueno que... * 'Flash: 'emocionado Light, Mimi, Scoot! descubri algo * '''Light: '''en serio?...QUE? * '''Mimi: por tu expresion se nota que es algo interesante * Light: Ya dinos que es!! * Flash: '''miren esto..(pone los papeles en la mesa y los ordena) * '''Light: '''ohhh....esos...ESOS SON... * '''Flash: '''exacto, estuve investigando mucho en la biblioteca, me tome mi tiempo para tratar de hallar una conexión en todo esto y tenias razon Light * '''Mimi: estan ocultando algo esas bases subterráneas?! * Flash: sip, y no se trata de cualquier inofensivo objeto * Scoot: (se acerca a ver el papel que señala Flash)...pero, crei que era solo una leyenda * Flash: 'a que te refieres? ya habias oido hablar de ella? * '''Mimi: '''donde escuchaste esa leyenda? * '''Scoot: '''fue hace un tiempo, pero crei que fuera real, de hecho el semental que contaba la historia, era considerado como un loco o demente * '''Light: '''cuéntanos hermanita * '''Scoot: 'pone un poco seria se dice que nadie sabe con exactitud lo que verdaderamente puede pasar si sale a la luz y cae en manos equivocadas....los ponys del imperio Lunar que se alzo antes de que la princesa Luna fuera desterrada encontraron este objeto, formaron colonias y tribus en algunas partes para protejerlo * '''Mimi: '''Oh! y se ubican en esos tres lugares del mapa!! (señala el mapa) * '''Scoot: aja....incluso hay una leyenda acerca de un guardia del ejercito que intento robarlo para descubrir su poder, en un acto de traicion, sin embargo el objeto lanzo un rayo, al menos eso cuentan, una vision extraña que acabo con una misteriosa explosion, nadie sabe que fue de ese pony, solo que desaparecio y entonces decidieron guardar el el objeto y ocultarlo por siglos y siglos, mantiendolo a salvo de cualquier pony que se le acercara y asi ha sido hasta ahora * Light: '''Y quiza construyeron 3 bases subterráneas para despistar a los que quieran encontrarlo * '''Flash: '''aun asi me parece extraño dices que los que lo ocultaron fueron los del imperio Lunar, entonces porque las bases estan en Appleloosa, Manehattan y el bosque Everfree? * '''Scoot: '''lo que sucede es que antes Appleloosa y Manehattan solian ser tierras del imperio * '''Mimi: Appleloosa y Manehattan son ciudades pero el bosque Everfree es extraño, todo se controla por su cuenta.....quiza lo hayan escondido alli * Light: (sorprendida) por supuesto! eso tiene sentido Mimi, por eso las criaturas y plantas del bosque empiezan a atacar en algun punto del camino, probablemente fue protejido con algun hechizo * Mimi: Es el lugar mas misterioso que existe en Equestria, quien sabe? que mas misterios podria tener? * Flash: es por eso que reuni esta informacion, sabia que sería util * Scoot: si que lo es y mucho * Light: entonces que esperamos! vayamos por ese objeto! * Scoot: '''no es tan facil hermanito, acaso no prestaste atencion a la historia de ese pony? y si nos ocurre lo mismo?, debe haber alguna forma de tomarlo y controlarlo, ese cetro podria tener tanto poder como para destruir Equestria! * '''Mimi: '''debemos ir!, pero antes debemos prepararnos con el equipamento apropiado * '''Flash: '''exacto!, pense en eso antes y es por eso que le pedi a Rarity que se encargara de hacer trajes aprueba de todo * '''Light: '''y que estamos esperando! vamos por esos trajes (se dirige a la puerta casi volando) * '''Mimi: '''si es que estan listos, verdad? * '''Flash: yo diria que conociendo a Rarity debe haberlos terminado ya, no lo se dijo que iba a llamar cuando esten.....(su celular suena, y contesta)....oh estan listos! * Scoot: genial!! fuiste muy inteligente al pedirselos a ella, Rarity es la mejor...bien vamos por los trajes, y que la busqueda comience!! Capitulo 5, Pablo.batallan.9: la idea que no tenia de ir por los trajes, los DDTCMC van al Bosque Everfree *'Light:' debemos tener cuidado, el Bosque Everfree es muy peligroso. *'Mimi:' es cierto, puede atacarte cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. *'Scoot:' debemos tener ojos en la espalda. *'Flash:' si tuvieramos ojos en la espalda veriamos el cielo. *'Scoot:' entonces debemos tener ojos en la cola, nunca sabes con que peligro te puedes topar con Sunrise y se asusta AAAAAAAHHHHH *'Sunrise:' AAAAAAAAHHHHHH *'Mimi:' AAAAAAHHHHH *'Twilight:' AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *'Todos:' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *'Scoot:' Sunrise? Twilight? Que hacen aqui *'Sunrise:' Cui necesitaba ayuda urgente para una emergencia en su reino. *'Twilight:' resulta que no era una gran emergencia como decia, solo se le termino el papel higienico, y ustedes que hacen. *'Light:' bueno de forma resumida, estamos buscando una base subterranea que queda en alguna parte del Bosque Everfree, creemos que podrian ocultar algo relacionado con el Imperio Lunar. *'Twilight:' el Imperio Lunar? Crei que era una leyenda. *'Scoot:' yo tambien, pero segun nuestras teorias podria ser real. *'Twilight:' vaya, puedo acompañarlos? *'Scoot:' estaria bien, pero no tienes asuntos reales? *'Twilight:' bueno en realidad tengo el dia libre, y ya que Celestia no me envio ninguna carta importante no tengo nada que hacer hoy. *'Mimi:' bien, pero debemos ver si alguien se opone miran a Flash *'Flash:' ¿que? *'Light:' puedes ir, Sunrise tu tambien quieres ir? *'Sunrise:' no lo se, no es lo que tenia planeado hacer hoy. *'Twilight:' no tienes nada que hacer, lo se porque vi tu agenda y esta vacia. *'Sunrise:' no uso esa agenda, su celular uso esta agenda, y hoy voy al Hayburguer a quejarme de los animatronics, son fieros y dan miedo, no entiendo que le ven los niños. *'Light:' y eso que no los viste de noche. *'Scoot:' entonces no vendras? Como seremos amigos si nunca estamos juntos. *'Sunrise:' estabien, puedo hacerlo mañana, pero esto no era lo que tenia en mente. *'Mimi:' bien, en marcha. de dar el primer paso, llega Spike *'Spike:' Twilight, te llego esto carta *'Twilight:' la carta lo siento chicos, debo ir al castillo, los veo despues. se va volando Capitulo 6, Blitzwings: El Guardian Twilight vigila que nadie la siga y llega hasta Aires Genilaes, en la parte de Mar Platino, justo en medio del mar se encontraba El Imperio de Plata, donde la estaba esperando Shining Moon, su pareja secreta. Shining MoSon:'nadie te siguio Twili? '''Twilight:'no, nadie y nadie debe saber que estamos saliendo, en especial Sunrise:creo que hasta le gusto. 'Shining Moon:'si, el es buen sujeto, pero es algo odioso y pretensioso, digo, yo soy el lider del Imperio de Plata y no ando presumiendo. 'Twilight:'si, aun no puedo creer que seas su nuevo lider y mas aun, que sea tan perfecto el imperio que casi no tengas que venir, salvo si hay contingencias. 'Shining Moon:'si, solo fue mi experiencia, liderazgo...y porque acabae con el Leviatan que los mantuvo alejados de Eqestria, por cierto ¿que hacen Sunrise y los DDTCMC? 'Twilight:'buscan el Imperio Lunar¿sera real? 'Shining Moon:'claro que es real, mi Tia Luna me lo conto, pero ella me hizo jurar que jamas lo dijera. 'Twilight:'pues ellos lo estan Buscando 'Shining Moon:'QUEE!!!, no deben descubrirlo, si siquieran toman una de sus riquezas enfureceran al Guardian 'Twilight:'Guardian? 'Shining Moon:'claro, la tia Luna jamas dejaria al imperio sin andie que protegerlo en caso de que los demas "guarda-secretos" no puedan 'Twilight:'debemos ir a advertirles. 'Shining Moon:'si, antes que metan la pata. mientras en el Bosque Everfree, localizan la ruta de inicio en la cueva de la Osa Mayor 'Sunrise:'cuidado, estamos en la cueva de la Osa mayor, ahora ella duerme con su cria, peor no la despertemos, en la historia, de Eqeustria, nadie pudo vencerla, solo otro gigante. '''Scoot:que mal, no conocemos ninguna. Flash:lo mejor sera pasar sileciosos cuando logran pasar sileciosos, llegan hasta la puerta, pero hay estaban Twilight y Shining Moon esperandolos con intenciones de cerrarles el paso Shining Moon:no, no avancen y ni den un paso mas Sunrise:'que hacen aqui? '''Flash:'como llegaron antes? 'Scoot (atorrante):'y que hacen los dos juntos? 'Shining Moon y Twilight(nerviosos):'nosotros...bueno... deben marcharse. 'Sunrise:'pero estamos tan cerca. 'Shining Moon:'el guardian se molestara y los matara sino se marchan cuando aun estan a tiempo. 'Light:'no se quien sea ese guardian, pero pasaremos, aunque debamos de darte una paliza (Shining Moon lo derriba de un casco)OUCH; ¿es lo mejor que tienes? (cae noqueado). 'Shining Moon:'perdon Light, pero en serio, no deben pasar 'Scoot:'dejenmelo a mi (muestra sus encantos), seguro un p´rincipe tan guapo como vos nos dejaria pasar (hace que se sonrojo de la incomodidad) 'Twilight (celosa):'ALEJATE DE EL (todos la miran confundidos); digo, seguro su amdre no le permite tener citas. 'Shining Moon:'si, eso es una triste verdad. vemos en un flashback de el con una pony poegazo pelo rosado blanca) 'Shining Moon:'mama, ella es mi novia Cherry Cream y saldremos. '''Darkness Storm: DE NINGUNA MANERA. Cherry Cream(ASUSTADA): un gusto conocerla(corre) fin del flashback Sunrise:'bueno, lo resolveremos con calma, dialogar y...MIREN LA OSA DESPERTO. Cuando Twilihght y Shining Moon, volten ellos pasan '''Shining Moon:'oh, no, van a una muerte segura. 'Twilight:'entonces vamos tras el(mientras van), por cierto, tu madre no me hara lo mismo ¿verdad?. 'Shining Moon:'le ayudaste a ser aceptada, creo que te la debe Twili, por cierto, me gusto cuando casi atacaste a Scoot. 'Twilight:'si, un pony como vos solo aparece una vez en la vida. al seguir corrriendo, los DDTCMC llegan al famoso Imperio Lunar, una enorme estructura con muchos monumentos y vitrales en honor la Princesa Luna. 'Mimi:'wow, se ve que la Princesa Luna era muy popular. 'Light:'cierto, creo que aqui se mantuvo oculto, aunque quedaria mejor en la Luna. 'Flash:'bueno, mejor vayamos a buscar lo que vinimos a descubrir. 'Scoot:'si, vamos a ver. los muchachos entran, justo en eso llegan Twilight y Shining Moon que van tras ellos, y llegan al final del imperio, donde estaba su mas preciado Tesoro, el Cetro Luna que estaba frente a un enorme dragon rocoso con gemas en lugar de cuernos o crestas. 'Sunrise:'es hermoso, lo tomare y volveremos como leyendas. 'Twilight:'NO, NO LO TOQUEN. 'Shining Moon:'si lo tocan, el Guardián se enfadara...así como la tía Luna. justo en eso, Ligh se le tira a golpearlo. 'Mimi:'LIGHT, DETENTE!!! 'Ligh:'perdón, pero teníamos que estar a mano 'Shining Moon:'levántate, creo que me dejas sin aire y de estas doblando una costilla 'Sunrise:'miren, nada pasara si lo tomo. en cuanto Sunrise lo toma, la estatua cobra vida, rebelando ser un enorme dragón con gemas en su cuerpo que ruge, asustando a todos(Twilight abraza a Shining Moon, Scoot a Flash, y Mimi a Light) 'Sunrise:'oh, por favor, ¿nadie me abrazara? Capitulo 7 Flash Macintosh: Hijos de la noche dragón se acerca cada vez mas a los chicos, dejándolos muy asustados * '''Mimi: Es el fin. * Twilight: Tenias que tomarlo. * Sunrise: Perdón, yo no suelo creer en esas cosas asta que suceden. * Flash: Pues vas a tener que creer, porque esta apunto de ¡Matarnos! ese momento Shining da un paso al frente, y levanta el pecho * Shining: Descuiden amigos, yo ya e enfrentado muchos dragones, este no es diferente. Verán que caerá ante mi súper rayo. * Scoot: a Twilight Solo lo hace para impresionarte ¿Verdad? * Twilight: Si. le dispara un rayo súper potente al dragón, pero este solo le da una pequeña molestia, dejando a Shining sorprendido * Shining: Nervioso De acuerdo, eso no tenia que pasar dragón golpea a Shining con su cola, saliendo volando * Shining: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! estrella contra un muro. Esta bien, si es diferente adolorido * Flash: Genial y ahora que. * Sunrise: Yo se bien que hacer... ¡CORRER! chicos empezaron a correr, excepto Shining que seguía adolorido por el golpe. Corrieron lo mas que pudieron, pero el dragón los alcanzo fácilmente * Flash: Bien aquí termina todo; fue un placer conocerlos. * Twilight: Igualmente. * Light: Nunca los olvidare. Bueno tal vez si. dragón estaba apunto de comerlos pero en eso alguien lanzo una soga que ato su boca, luego sus patas delanteras, luego las traseras junto con la cola, y finalmente cayo * Mimi: Pero ¿Quien hizo esto? * ¿?: Fui yo. voltean y ven a una poni de melena naranja, cuero café, y ojos verdes * Scoot: ¿Quien eres tu? * ¿?: Mi nombre es Gari. Disculpen a nuestro dragón, no tenemos muchas visitas, y el solo hace su trabajo como perro guardián del tesoro. * Flash: ¿Gari?, eso es imposible, tu llegaste aquí hace mas de 1000 años, ¿Como es que luces tan joven? * Gari: Es una larga historia. Vengan, se los contare en el camino. chicos siguieron a Gari hasta una gran aldea completamente habitada * Gari: Bienvenidos al imperio lunar, hogar de muchos niños perdidos. eso unos muchachos cargaban a Shining atado por completo y con un saco en la cabeza * Shining: ¡Quiten me los cascos de encima, que no saben quien soy. Soy un príncipe! muchachos arrojan a Shining al suelo y le quitan el saco de la cabeza * Shining: Suspiro Ya era hora. * Gari: ¿Esto es suyo? * Flash: Por desgracia si. * Twilight: ¡Shining! acerca a el y lo abraza creí que te avía pasado algo malo * Shining: En cuanto me vieron me ataron. Y por cierto ¿Ya me liberan? muchachos liberaron a Shining de las sogas lo cual le permitió levantarse * Shining: Como se atreven a tratar así al sobrino de su fundadora. * Gari: Nuestra fundadora nos abandono, así que que nos importa su sobrino. se sorprendió al oír eso, pero aun así los chicos seguían a Gari, pero Flash se detuvo para decirle algo a Shining * Flash: Bienvenido a la sociedad pueblerina. seguía congelado por eso. Ya después Gari llevo a los chicos asía un templo lleno de vitrales sobre como la princesa Luna creo este lugar * Flash: ¿Porque dices que su fundadora los abandono? La leyenda decía que esperaban su regreso mientras estaba en la luna. * Gari: Así era, pero aun después de que fuese liberada, jamas volvió, y se olvido de nosotros. * Scoot: Es que a tenido muchas dificultades desde que volvió. * Sunrise: Bueno aun así, por que no han envejecido, tan solo tu eres un poco mayor que nosotros. * Gari: La princesa Luna quería criarnos a todos como se debía, pero aun así tenia responsabilidades, y como no podía estar en dos lugares ala ves, nos dio un hechizo anti-envejecimiento, el cual funcionaba cada vez que se ausentaba e incluso su tiempo en la luna. * Sunrise: Oh, ya veo. chicos admiraban los vitrales que estaban muy bien conservados, y Flash dicido conversar con Scoot a solas. * Flash: Scoot, sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana en mi casa... * Scoot: Nerviosa Eso... Yo solo estaba preocupada de... que no estuvieras de humor para verme. * Flash: De que hablas Scoot, sabes que yo siempre estoy de humor para verte, aun en los peores días. * Scoot: Si, es solo que e sido rechazada por muchos ponis mas talentosos que yo. * Flash: Pues esos ponis nos saben lo talentosa que eres, pero yo si, y se bien que puedes lograr mucho mas. sonríe sonrojada-mente por eso. Por otra parte Mimi ve un vitral sobre el centro lunar * Mimi: ¿Que hay sobre el centro lunar? * Gari: El centro lunar es la fuente de poder de el impero, es lo que mantiene a todos aquí tan... vivos. Si el centro se va, el imperio muere. Mismo caso como el de su amigo alicornio. * Shining: ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? * Gari: ¿No había un letrero sobre una advertencia sobre el dragón? * Flash, Scoot, Sunrise, Light, Mimi. Shining y Twilight: No * Gari: Oh entonces lo lamento mucho. * Shining: Preocupado ¿¡Por que!? ¿Que me ocurrirá? * Gari: El dragón pose magia que maldice a cualquier intruso que lo amenace. Cuando te ataco, te hechizo y la magia del centro te mantiene a salvo. Si dejas el imperio... morirás. se quedo plasmado al orí eso, al igual que Twilight * Flash: Este día se esta poniendo mas loco. * Sunrise: Si, es como si varias personas lo estuviesen haciendo juntas. Capitulo 8 Rarisweti: Una solución = Muchos problemas *'Shining': ¡¿Ahora que hago?! *'Gari': Antes teníamos un libro el cual decía como deshacer el hechizo, pero la princesa luna lo llevo a la biblioteca de Canterlot para que no cayera en cascos equivocados *'Shining': Gracias tía Luna *'Twilight': Esperen, si esta en la biblioteca todavía debe estar ahí *'Sunrise': Muy bien, Flash, Scoot, Mimi, Light y yo lo buscaremos y lo traeremos aquí *'Shining': ¡¿Y yo que?! *'Scoot': Recuerda, solo sales de aquí y ya no existes *'Shining': Oh, cierto *'Twilight': Yo me quedare aquí con el.....solo para ver que este bien.... *'Sunrise': Muy bien, reúnanse todos, utilizare el hechizo de tele trasportación para llegar mas rápido a la biblioteca *'Scoot': Oh oh puedo hacerlo yo, he estado practicando *'Sunrise': *''suspiro''* De acuerdo Scoot lanza el hechizo haciendo que ella y sus amigos viajen a la puerta de la biblioteca *'Flash': Wow, muy bien para tu primera vez Scoot *'Scoot': (sonrojada) Gracias *'Mimi': Muy bien, entramos, buscamos el libro, nos marchamos y fin de este día.... (Estas segura?....) Dentro de la biblioteca... *'Light': ¿Y donde encontramos ese libro? *'Flash': Según Gari, era un libro cuyas palabras escritas parecían oro y eran textos indefinibles para los ponis normales. Solo pocos cuyos "dones especiales" eran entendibles sus escrituras *'Mimi': Preguntémosle a ese poni (Señala a un poni poniendo libros en las estadías) *'Scoot': Disculpe señor (Lo toca) *'Poni': ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH SOY INOCENTE!!!!! *'Scoot, Mimi, Flash, Light y Sunrise': .... *'Sunrise': *''Ejem''* Disculpe usted, ¿podría ayudarnos en encontrar un libro antiguo? *'Poni': (Ya tranquilo) Podría decirse, ya que aquí hay muchos libros viejos y polvorientos que no se han usado hace muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos,..... "Muchos" después... *'Poni': ...Muchos, muchos, muchos años *'Scoot, Mimi, Flash, Light y Sunrise': (Dormidos) *''ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ''* (Caen provocando que se despierten) *'Light': ¡Bueno ya! ¡¡¿¿Nos dirá si esta aquí o no??!! *'Poni': Pero aun no me han dicho como es *'Light': *''Gruño''* *'Flash': En resumen, tiene un dibujo de un signo lunar en la portada *'Poni': Puuuuueeeeessss *'Sunrise': ¡Oh no!, Cuando es un "pues" largo, significa que algo no esta bien (Y yo se de eso) *'Poni': Resulta que si lo teníamos guardado por aquí. Pero "alguien" lo confundió con nido de pájaros y lo desecho ase mucho tiempo *'Mimi': Ese "alguien" eres tu, ¿verdad? *'Poni': Sip *'Light': ¡¿Ahora que haremos?! Shining tendrá que quedarse en esa cueva para siempre.....pensándolo bien es mejor para todos nosotros *'Poni': De hecho existe una copia *'Scoot, Mimi, Flash, Light y Sunrise': ¿¿¿¡¡¡Enserio!!!??? *'Poni': Bueno podía decirse. Una poni venia aquí a leer todos los libros, pero por alguna razón le encanto mucho mas ese, y como no se podía vender, venia con hojas y un lápiz a copiar cada pagina del libro *'Scoot': ¿Nos puede decir donde vive? *'Poni': Lo ciento no se puede, reglas de la biblioteca *'Flash': No lo haces y le diremos a tu jefe acerca del libro... *'Poni': ¿Tienen lápiz y papel? Mas tarde *'Mimi': ¿Seguro que es aquí? *'Sunrise': Bueno la dirección es muy clara, dice que aquí es... *'Light': ¿Qué esperas? ¡Toca! *'Sunrise': (Toca la puerta de la casa) De pronto de un portazo se abre la puerta mostrando una poni despeinada y muy altareada *'Poni': Gracias a Celestia ¡Son los sustitutos!. El señor Light dijo que iban a llegar en una hora ¡Pero si no me tomo un día lo mas rápido posible enloquezco! ¡Si necesitan ayuda, llamen a los guardias! (Sale corriendo) ¡¡¡Y ASEGURENSE DE QUE SEAN MUCHOS!!! *'Mimi' ¿Qué fue eso? (Suena el celular de Sunrise) *'Sunrise': (contesta) ¿Hola? *'Twilight': *''Telefono* Sunrise, Shining quiere hablar contigo...'' *'Shining': Muy bien Sunrise, ¿Ya tienen el libro? ¡Me estoy desesperando estando encerrado aquí! *'Sunrise': Lo siento Shining, pero hubo algunas..."complicaciones" *'Shining': ¿!Complicaciones!? ¿Qué complicaciones? *'Sunrise': Ehh...Shining no te oigo....*''ruido de teléfono cortándose''*....creo que te estoy....*''ruido de teléfono cortándose''*....no se si pueda...*''ruido de teléfono cortándose''* *'Shining': Shimmmer, no te atrevas o si no *''Sunrise cuelga el teléfono''* *'Sunrise': Muy bien eso lo mantendrá ocupado un momento... *'Light': Aun no entiendo por que esa poni corrió desprevenida *'Flash': No creo que sea tan... Todos entran a la casa y ven a varios potrillos con disfraces corriendo por todos lados y arriba se encontraba un cartel de "Feliz cumpleaños Kura" *'Flash':...horrible... *'Kura': (Disfrazada de princesa) ¡¡¡Miren son los animadores de fiestas que me prometió mi papi!!! (señalando a los chicos) *'Potrillos': SIIIIIIII (van hacia ellos corriendo) *'Sunrise': *''glup''* Oh no... (Los potros se acercan a ellos y comienzan a gritar empujar y jalonear) *'Mimi': ¿¡De donde vinieron estos potros?! *'Flash': Bueno, segun metodos cientificos, cuando un semental y una yehua se aman, deciden hacer... *'Light': ¡¡¡Eso no!!! (Que asco) sino porque estan aqui *'Scoot': ¿Acaso los globos, serpentinas, dulces, y ese cartel, no les da una pista? *'Flash': Muy bien, hay que buscar un modo de distraerlos y encontrar ese libro *'Mimi': Esperen, ¿Donde esta Sunrise? *'Sunrise': (Atado a una silla y con muchos potros girando) ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!! *'Light': Estara bien, hay que encontrar ese libro Los chicos buscan por doquier mientras Sunrise distrar a los potros *'Flash': Lo estas haciendo bien Sunrise, sigue asi... *'Sunrise': ¡¡¡Rapido, que una pequena "Merida" me quiere usar como blanco!!! *'Mimi': Oh vamos Sunrise, ni que fueran tan escandalosos *'Sunrise': *''glup''* Encerio... (Le ponen una manzana en la cabeza) *'Light': Porfavor Sunrise, un tiempo de calidad con unos ninos no te aran dano *'Sunrise': (nervioso) No...¡¡¡YO CREO QUE ME MATARIA!!! La potrilla apunta con una flecha a la manzana arriba de Sunrise, esta a punto de lanzarlo, hasta que... *'¿¿¿???': ¡¡¡Alto!!! *'Potrilla': (baja la flecha) Awww *'Sunrise': *''jadeos de alivio''* Por...poco y...ya no me encuentro...aqui...¡Vivo! *'¿¿¿???': Muy bien chicos, ¡Sueltenlo ya! *'Kura': Pero porque... *'Potrillo': Si esta fiesta se esta poniendo mas interesante *'¿¿¿???': Ok si quieren sigan "jugando" con el... *'Sunrise': ¡¡¡¿¿¿TE HAS VUELTO DEMENTE???!!! *'¿¿¿???': ...pero no tendran pastel ('' muestra el pastel detras'') *'Potrillos': ¡¡¡PASTEL!!! (Corren hacia el, haciendo que el pobre Sunrise quede pisotiado) *'Sunrise': Almenos...no estoy muerto *'Kura': Esta es la mejor de las fiestas (abraza a ¿?) Te quiero hermana *'Scoot,Flash,Mimi,Light,Sunrise': ¡¡¡¿¿¿Hermana???!!! *'Radiance': Yo tambien te quiero hermana, pero recuerda que no solo hice esto sola, sino tambien a ellos (Muestra a los DDTCMC) *'Kura': Tienes razon, ahora, ¡¡Pastel!! (Va por el pastel) *'Radiance': (Se acerca a Sunrise) ¿Necesitas ayuda? *'Sunrise': (Aun tirado) No, soy un unicornio y puedo hacer lo que sea *'Radiance': Ok, si tu quieres (Hacia los demas) Y ¿Para que vinieron aqui? *'Flash': Es una larga historia.... *'Radiance': Bueno tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla Los chicos explicaban lo sucedido a Radiance (si, incluso el prologo del fic), mientras tanto Sunrise intentaba desatarse de la silla, luego... *'Scoot': ...Y creemos que la copia se encuentra en tu casa *'Radiance': Pues si yo fui la que lo copiaba, pero si ustedes dicen que el libro era indefinible, ¿porque yo lo entendia a la perfeccion? *'Flash': Es posible que tengas ciertas "habilidades" con el libro.Pero eso no importa ahora ¿Sabes donde esta? *'Radiance': Me lo pidio prestado mi primo,Storm, pero creo que debe llegar justo.... *'Storm': (Entra de empujar la puerta) ¡¡¡RADIANCE!!!,¡¡¡RADIANCE!!!,¡¡¡RADIANCE!!!,¡¡¡RADIANCE!!!,¡¡¡INTERCAMBIE TU LIBRO POR ACCIDENTE!!! *'Todos': ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE!!!??? *'Raiance': ¡¿Como es eso posible!? *'Storm': Bueno, estaba leyendolo intentando decifrar su escritura, cuando me encontre con un poni con capucha negra y me ofrecio unos dulces ingleses a cambio del libro, acepte , me los dio le di el libro, pero luego me acorde que era tuyo pero el tipo ya no estaba y vine aqui a decirtelo *'Radiance': ¡¿Intercambiaste mi libro por unos dulces!? *'Storm': Son importados... *'Flash': ¡¡¿¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho??!! *'Storm': Nop *'Mimi': ¡Te acabas de meter en asuntos de la realesa! *'Storm': Di-dices q-q-que s-soy un vi-villano ahora *'Scoot': En realidad, de quien hablamos es... *'Storm': NOOOOOOOO ¡No se que empacar para cundo me envien a la luna!, ¡No se que se siente ser una estatua! !!!NO QUIERO SER UNA ESTATUA!!!, ¡¡¡No se como aterrizar cuando me envien a quien sabe donde!!!, ¡¡¡No se como sobrevivir estando congelado en un glaciar en en lado norte!!!, ¡¡¡Porfavor no me encierren en el Tartaro!!! Y...(Light le pone una rebanada de pastel en la boca) *'Light': Ahora se lo que me dijo Pink cuando mensiono "este corcel te ara la vida imposible" *'Radiance': Bueno, creo que deben buscar a ese poni, o de lo contrario no ayudaran a su amigo.Oye Storm,¿alguna cosa extra que notaste en ese semental? *'Storm': (aun con el pastel) mppmm mp mmmppmnmn pm mp mppp nnnmpmm *'Mimi': ¿Que dijo? *'Radiance': Dijo "tenia un brazalete oscuro en la pata izquierda" *'Flash': ¿¡Sabes lo que significa!? *'Radiance': Se sorprenderian cuantas veces le pusieron algo en la boca *'Sunrise': (Se desata) ¡¡¡SI!!! ¡Al fin libre! *'Scoot': Ok, ya desatado Sunrise, nos vamos (Los DDTCMC salen de la casa de Rediance, pero Sunrise se detiene un momento) *'Sunrise': Heee...solo queria decirte que gracias por salvarme de esa loca potrilla... *'Radiance': *''sonrojada''* Amm...pues..g-gracias, e-era lo menos que podia hacer...despues de todo yo vivi lo mismo.... *'Sunrise': Creo que si,con una hermana asi debe ser muy dificil.Bueno adios *'Radiance': Adiós,*''susurrando''* ¿Que fue lo que paso?,¿Que es lo que siento?... *'Storm': OHHHH Sunrise y Radiance debajo de un arbol, platican muy acaramelados, y se B-E-S-'' *'Radiance': ¡¡¡Ninos Storm tiene los dulces de la pinata!!! *'Storm': ¡¡¿¿QUE??!!, ¡¡No espera solo fue un chiste!! (''Los potrillos se avientan hacia el) Capitulo 9, Flash Macintosh: De los mil ponis que hay, tenia que ser él Scoot, Sunrise, Light y Mimi, fueron a buscar al poni que tenia el libro, pero eso es mas dificil de lo pensado * Flash: Genial, hay mil ponis en Equestria, ¿como vamos a encontrar al que tiene el libro? * Mimi: Solo tenemos que encontrar al que tiene un brazalete oscuro. * Sunrise: Si, pero podría haber cientos de ponis con un brazalete así. * Light: Bueno, una mejor pregunta es, ¿quien querría un libro así? * Flash: Y ¿quien podría pagar con algo como los dulces importados? ese momento Flash se le ocurrió a el poni perfecto a ese, cosa que le preocupo mucho * Flash: Ay no, ¡No, no, no, no, NO! se fue corriendo a la casa del árbol y de uno de sus cajones saco un expediente especial * Flash: De los mil ponis que hay, tenia que ser él. * Scoot: ¿De quien hablas? * Flash: Solo conozco a un poni que puede y que tiene una razón para tener ese libro. * Sunrise: ¿Quien? les muestra al grupo una imagen y el nombre de ese poni * Sunrise, Scoot, Light y Mimi: Ay no * Flash: Saben, ahora que lo pienso, dejar a Shining ahí no es tan mala idea. ese poni al que se referían, era un corcel llamado Greed Millionaire también conocido como Sr. Money * Scoot: ¿Que habría en ese libro que él quiera? * Mimi: Bueno, es un libro de hechizos, ahí siempre hay algo que alguien quiere. * Flash: Pero no lo quiere para él, oh no, lo quiere para su hija, Envious. era cierto. Greed se llevo el libro, porque su hija se lo pidió * Greed: Aquí tienes hija, tal como me lo pediste. * Envious: Gracias papa, es justo lo que necesito para realizar mi plan. que el grupo fue a una bodega lujosa porque Flash sabia que los dos estaban ahí * Sunrise: Seguro que están aquí. * Flash: Si, la ultima vez que los vi, se instalaron aquí, dudo que se hayan ido. el grupo entro sigilosamente a la bodega para asegurarse de que no los vean * Greed: Así que, ¿Que hay en ese libro que te interese? * Envious: Bueno veras papa, en este libro hay un hechizo, uno tan poderoso que es capas de abarcar toda Equestria, ¿Pero que hace?. Equestria siempre a sido un lugar de armonía y amistad, y este hechizo eliminara eso. Hace que cada poni saque lo pero de él, todo resentimiento, toda critica guardada, toda actitud malvada, este hechizo la liberara, haciendo que todos los ponis se pelen entre si, asta el punto de destruirse, y lo mejor es que es inmune ante las personas que el que lo lance decida. los chicos escucharon eso, se preocuparon mucho mas * Light: Esto es peor de lo que imagine. * Sunrise: Y bueno que estamos esperando, tomemos el libro mientras podamos. salto del lugar para hacer un ataque sorpresa, pero desafortunada-mente ya se habían ido * Sunrise: Oh, ya se fueron. * Scoot: Genial, ¿A donde creen que irían? * Flash: Obviamente a un lugar donde podrán lanzar ese hechizo. era cierto, Envious y su padre fueron a el lugar mas cercano y perfecto para lanzar el hechizo, la torre del reloj de Ponyville * Envious: Aquí es papa, aquí lanzaremos el hechizo. Es un punto muy adecuado para hacerlo. * Greed: La torre del reloj de Ponyville. * Envious: Así es, todo Ponyville sera afectada en solo unos minutos, y Equestria en unas horas. dos pusieron un caldero con agua hirviendo y ahí Envious puso los ingredientes. Mientras los demás estaban mas que preocupados por esta situación * Mimi: Genial, ¿Este hechizo nos pondrá a todos en contra? * Flash: Pues, prácticamente si. * Sunrise: Y ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? * Flash: Bueno, esos tipos de hechizos solo pueden detenerlos alicornios, y usando un procedimiento y objetos muy complicados * Light: No tenemos tiempo para llamar a las princesas. * Scoot: Eso solo nos dejaría a Shining y a Twilight. * Sunrise: Shining no puede salir de le imperio lunar. * Flash: Bueno, en ese caso tenemos que romper su maldición. ellos hablaban de la situación, Envious y su padre ya habían terminado con el hechizo, pero este no funcionaba * Greed: ¿Por que no funciona? * Envious: Bueno, falta un ingrediente mas. * Greed: ¿Que? * Envious: Tengo que sacrificar a alguien muy cercano a mi. * Greed '''(Preocupado): ¿Como quien? * '''Envious: Oh, a cualquiera, como a una amistad, un interés amoroso, o incluso a un... familiar. quedo algo nervioso con eso * Greed: Hija, eso es... antes de que pudiera terminar su hija le encajo un cuchillo en el pecho hasta que él cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados los chicos se empezaban a organizar * Flash: Ok, esto es lo que aremos. Sunrise y Light, vallan por el libro y liberen a Shining. Mientras que Mimi, Scoot y yo iremos a visitar a alguien que nos ayudara con el resto. * Sunrise: Muy bien, hagamos-lo. dos grupos tomaron sus caminos para entrar en acción. Pero Envious utilizaba la sangre de su padre para finalmente activar el hechizo Capítulo 10, RulofSteampunk: Los unicornios, la fantasma y el desarmado Los chicos tomaron el libro, pero era tarde, el hechizo empezó a hacer efecto, todos los que estaban cerca del reloj empezaron a sacar sus lados más oscuros y provoco en Ponyville interferencia mágica. Un pegaso azul tomo el libro cuando Sunrise y Light se volvieron malvados, con intensiones de destruir el libro. Por otro lado, los tres unicornios usaban su magia para iluminar el cuarto y veían partes de ponys regadas por todos lados, era algo tétrico. en eso, un pony se les acerco por atrás con unos ojos rojos Flash. Donde esta Rúlof? el pony se quedo observándolos y de alguna manera apago sus magias. Flash intento usar su magia pero solo veía los ojos de sus amigas. Scoot y Flash se abrazaban mientras Mimi abrazaba algo muy peludo. Al prender la luz, no había nada en el suelo, pero en el techo,un pony del mismo color que las partes en el cuarto, se les quedo viendo y se les abalanzo con la boca llena de dientes filosos. Flash y Scoot se abrazaron y se dieron un beso accidental en los labios.pero el pony solo se quedo riendo. ¿? Que buena broma jajaja. Mimi. Un momento que estoy abrazando? Key. Eh... soy... yo... Era una hermosa pony-Inu llamada Key Future que podía hacerse invisible e Intangible (que la tocas y la atraviesas). Flash, molesto y sonrojado le dio un golpe al pony, pero solo consiguió lastimarse su propio casco y sacarle un ojo al pony. ¿?. ¿Por qué tanta agresión, mi hermosa rosa Esponiola, podrías pasarme mi ojo? La pony sonrojada le devolvió su ojo. Mimi. Wow, ¿que eres? ¿? perdón, es que sabia que iban a venir y no aguante, mi nombre es Sir Rúlof Ramírez y ella es mi hermosa novia, la bella Key Future. Mucho susto Key. Basta, me haces sonrojar. Flash: (aun sonrojado) Un momento, y ¿Rúlof Steampunk? Rúlof. soy yo Flash, bueno ahora vamos a reparar esto. Key trajo una bolsa con todo lo que Rúlof llevaba, le amarro su bufanda y le dio un beso. Rúlof ato a los 3 unicornio y con su novia en la espalda salio volando hacia Envious. Flash. Que te paso? que yo recuerde, eras un unicornio con unas alas y una pata mecánica al igual que con un moño y un estúpido sombrero negro. Rúlof. Los tiempos cambian. Mimi. si no tiene cuerno, ¿como nos ayudara sin magia? Scoot por fin reacciono después del beso que le dio Flash. Scoot(en su mente) el me beso.... Flash me beso... el me beso... Rúlof dejo a sus amigos en un techo y les día unos binoculares y palomitas. Key se convirtió en una fantasma y empezó la lanzar unas pociones muy raras para contra-restar el hechizo. Envious: No me detendrás, toda Equestria se destruirá. Rúlof tocó al papá de Envious devolviéndolo a la vida. Envious. Imposible, solo un Alicornio tiene ese poder y como es que no te has vuelto malvado. Rúlof uso una de sus alas y se arranco una parte de piel de su cara y de su cuerpo. Rúlof '''(con voz robotica) Que te pasa? parece que viste una pesadilla. Rúlof le salto enfrente con unos ojor rojos, dientes afilados y un chillido mecánico Envious se asusto y se cayo de la torre a un cesto de peras. '''Key. Algo falta, el hechizo sigue activo. Rúlof. Solo necesito algo de chicle, refresco y azúcar Key. ¿Azúcar por que? Rúlof. Porque algo de azúcar lo amargo quitara, lo amargo quitara, lo amargo quitara. El hechizo funciono, todos los ponys regresarón a la normalidad, bueno todos excepto Envious que cada vez que veia a Rúlof, se asustaba, el papá de Envious la atrastraba a su cuarto ya que se quedo paralizada del susto. Flash y las chicas regresarón con ellos. Flash. Pero.... tu.... eres... Rúlof. Un Pony-Pegaso-Inu-Robot-Zombie.... Si Mimi se desmayo y Scoot le dijo: -Debemos regresar con Shining al imperior Lunar. Rúlof. ¡¡¡Encontrarón el imperio Lunar!!! Asombroso, yo los llevo, tengo su olor y yo llevo a su amiga. Key y Rúlof llevaban arrastrando a Mimi cuando Scoot y Flash se quedarón atras de ellos. Scoot y Flash estaban sonrojados. Key. nunca me contaste que conocias a estos ponys. Rúlof. Bueno, yo no, mis otros yo los conocierón. Scoot, con la cara completamente roja pregunto: Scoot. Bueno...lo del beso... Flash. Perdón, pero... si era nestro último momento.... queria que fuera a tu lado... Rúlof . Flash y Scoot sentados en un árbol, se quieren, se abrazan, se... Scoot y Flash sonrojado lo persiguierón pero Key se convirtio en fantasma y con su magia sostenia el libro y Rúlof se quedo volando en los aires, dejando a Mimi en cascos de Sunrise y Light que venian desde Ponyville Light. Mi cabeza, extraño mi cama Sunrise. ¿Qué paso? ¿Nos perdimos de mucho? Capitulo 11, Pablo.batallan.9: que este día se acabe de una vez la villana derrotada, Equestria Salvada, y la magia recuperada,el equipo se dirigia al imperio Lunar, cosa que fue difícil ya que el Bosque Everfree es mas peligroso de noche que de costumbre, y la osa mayor estaba despierta pero llegaron sanos y salvos al Imperio Lunar * Flash: nos llevo dos horas, pero por fin llegamos. * Mimi: no puedo creer lo fácil que es atravesar a una osa mayor. * Sunrise: y no puedo creer que salvamos Equestria de u destrucción total, no se lo digan a mi hermano * Light: lo mas importante es que conseguimos el libro y salvaremos a Shining equipo llega al lugar donde estaban Shining y Twlight, y encuentran a estos dos abrazados de forma amorosa * Twilight: *con temor de que la descubran* no es lo que parece * Sunrise: y a que se parece de un silencio * Shining: diganme que tienen el libro * Flash: no fue facil, tuvimos que atravezar unos potrillos locos, nos encontrarnos con una vieja enemiga, precensiamos un horrible asesinato, fuimos asutados por la encarnacion de Rulof * Mimi: '''Scoot beso a Flash * '''Scoot: hey! tu harias lo mismo si Light hubiera estado ahi. * Light: lo que importa es que lo conseguimos eleva el libro y suena un coro angelical, luego se descubre que era Sunrise * Sunrise: su celular ups perdon, era mi recordatorio, ya son las 22 y dara una pelicula que queria ver, podemos darnos prisa? * Gari: el libro y lo lee este no es el libro * todos: que?! * Gari: no es el libro de hechizos de la princesa. se preocupan porque su esfuerzo fue en vano, pero el que mas estaba preocupado era el propio Shining Moon * Shining: no quiero pasar la eternidad aquí! tengo familia, amigos, un Imperio que gobernar. * Twilight: ya tranquiloo mi... a los demásbuen amigo Moon jeje * Sunrise: no puedo evitar pensar que esto fue mi culpa * Flash: quita el casco de la cara *enfadado* Tu culpa ¡¿Tu culpa?! osea que te preguntaste como era la vida de los demás en el reino, saliste a buscar algo que hacer así tu y Twilight fueron con CuiCui al bosque Everfree para que nosotros, que investigamos sobre bases subterráneas escondidas en Ponyhattan, Appleloosa y el bosque que podrían albergar el artefacto mágico mas poderoso escondido en el Imperio Lunar fuéramos ahí y los encontremos así vamos juntos a descubrir una de las leyendas poni mas famosas hecha real, pera ser detenidos sin éxito por Shining y Twilight y que nos ataque un dragón de gemas que derribo a Shining y lo hechizo para que muriera al salir y nos lleve a buscar un libro de hechizos que pertenecía a la Princesa Luna para que logremos sacarlo de ahí, después no encontramos el libro y vayamos a buscar una copia en una casa llena de cientos de niños que intentaron matarte por diversión, para luego descubrir que el torpe del primo de Radiance vendió el libro a Greed Millonarie para que se lo de a su hija y ella libere un hechizo que haga que todos liberen lo que se estaban guardando, matando a su padre en el proceso, llevándonos a buscar la ayuda de un poderoso poni-inu-robot-zombie y su amiga fantasma que asuste a Envidious le tenga miedo d por vida y así acabemos con su plan y recuperemos el libro que resulto ser el equivocado, todo para que terminemos así?! * Sunrise: si así es * Flash: ¡¿y algo de eso tiene sentido de la logica?! * Sunrise: no nada * Flash: #gruñe# aaaaaah * Twilight: no ven lo importante aqui?! Shining Moon no se puede ir del imperio! que haran al respecto?! escucha un ruido afuera * Twilight: que es eso * Scoot: cuando descubri que el imperio era real llame a alguien eso aparecio una poni que todos en el lugar conocian * Gari: princesa Luna? es usted? * Luna: si soy yo. * Flash: '''Scoot como... * '''Scoot: sin que me vieran me lanze un hechizo para dormir y asi me encontre con ella, le conte todo y le dije donde estaba el imperio antes de despertar * Luna: me alegra que me trajeras Scoot, no habia venido antes porque no sabia como se llegaba aqui, pero ahora que lo se podre pasar mas tiempo con todos * Gari: pero no nos abandonara por sus deberes cierto? * Luna: #se rie# claro que no Gari, siempre tendre tiempo para las dos cosas. oir eso todos en el Imperio se alegraron * Shining: tia Luna, el dragon me hechizo y si salgo de aqui morire. * Luna: ¿No había un letrero sobre una advertencia sobre el dragón? * Flash,Scoot,Sunrise,Light,Mimi.Shining'y'Twilight: No * Luna: Oh entonces lo lamento mucho, ya te libero se dirigio a donde esta el poderoso cetro magico que mantiene vivo al imperio, ella con su casco lo tomo y lanzo un hechizo con el hacia Shining, luego de unos 10 segundos termina * Luna: listo, eres libre. * Sunrise: TAN FACIL ERA * Luna: no tan facil, solo un casco sabio puede manipular el cetro lunar. * Sunrise: #silencio de 5 segundos# TAN FACIL ERA tarde vemos a todo el equipo saliendo del bosque Everfree siendo despedidos por Luna, Gari y los potros * Scoot: no puedo creer que una de mis historias favoritas fue real, ya puedo tacharla de mi lista saco un papel con titulo "leyendas pony hechas realidad" que decia :Yegua en la luna :Rainbow Factory :My Little Dashie :Past Sins :Cupcakes (tachado solo la mitad porque solo es real en parte) :Journey of the Spark :Doctor Whooves and Assistant :Button's Adventures :Children of the Night :Snowdrop :Nyx :Fluffy Ponies :Gari * Flash: aun cuando no conseguimos el verdadero libro vivimos algo muy grande, que bueno que no me hicieron caso de dejar a Shining ahi solo... * Shining: hey! mas respeto si? * Flash: ...o Equestria pudo ser destruida ¡dejame terminar! caray. * Sunrise: en mi opinion este fue el sabado mas extraño que tuve en mi vida, y he tenido varios. * Twilight: fue un dia muy largo, parecia que duro como 4 meses * Mimi: #boztesa# estoy exausta, me ire a casa, los vere mañana * Light: tambien me voy, no he dormido en 2 horas se despiden y se van. En el casstillo de Twilight * Sunrise: lo vez Twilight? si pueden pasar cosas interesantes en el mundo * Twilight: asi es, muchos ponis que tienen de que hablar y como hablar, solo hay que salir y tener un gran dia. * Sunrise: salir y tener un gran dia, salir y tener un gran dia, eso me gusta ese momento Sunrise se va a una habitacion donde hay un piano de cola y varias partituras y el pone una que se titula "do you want a build a snowman" y luego de ubicar las teclas se pone a tocar esta cancion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1APv9t_LyOY con esta letra * Twilight: desde cuando sabes tocar el... le cierra la boca con magia * Sunrise: *canta* :Sal y ten un gran dia, vive una aventura * Cüi: el reino de los Inus :cada dia te aburriras, pero la emocion la tienes que encontrar * Mimi: su casa :Y si no la encuentras, ve mas alla, y la vida sonreira, sal y ten un gran dia, vive una aventura... te sorprendera * Light: a casa de Mimi :sal y ten un gran dia, con tus amigos ve a pasear * Scoot: :con ellos comparte la emocion, la felicidad, todo va a mejorar * Scoot y Flash: juntos :y te vamos a demostrar * Scoot: :que si estamos juntos * Flash: :si estamos juntos * Scoot: :el tiempo volara * Flash: :tic toc tic toc tic se rie * Scoot: :sal y ten un gran dia * Radiance: :no hace falta planear nada * Rulof: :no hace falta planear nada * Radiance: :te sorprenderas uuuh uuh los personajes que participaron en el fic se juntan * todos: :sal y ten un gran dia ''('Shining:' ''ten un gran dia) :vive una aventura (una aventura) :no te quedes en un lugar ''(''en un lugar) :tienes que buscar ''(''que buscar) :la emocion ''(''la emocion) :celebra la vida (celebra la vida) :porque solo vives una vez eeee eee eeeh * Twilight: su cama :sal y ten un gran dia * Sunrise: su cama :sal y ten un gran dia * Twilight: :vive una aventura * Twilight y Sunrise: :te sorprenderás uuuh uuuh una vista por fuera del castillo todas las luces se apagan ya es medianoche y con esto les digo que el dia junto con el fic han concluido Fan-Fic concluido es momento de las encuestas que te parecio la historia ★★★★★ ★★★★☆ ★★★☆☆ ★★☆☆☆ ★☆☆☆☆ Quetal esta idea de los fics entre todos increíble muy buena buena mas o menos mala ¿quien fue el mejor escritor Pablo.batallan.9 Mari-tiger Mimi Club El Tony321 Scootsister Blitzwings Flash Macintosh Rarisweti RulofSteampunk cual quieres que sea el siguiente fic entre todos Ferrocarril Equestria Zapped Pony explicando que son estos dos fics Ferrocarril Equestria se centra en el medio de transporte, comercio, industrial y muchas otras cosas, mas importante del Reino de Equestria: el tren, algo que segun parece hace funcionar el reino y sin el... puede colapsar Zapped Pony se trata de un telefono igual al de la pelicula Zapped (applucinante en Esponia) pero 100% mejor, porque en lugar de solo controlar a los varones controla a todas las entidades, y ademas tiene muchas muchas muchas mas funciones, y pasara de casco en casco y quien sabe donde terminara. haz tus elecciones Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Historias Categoría:Fics entre todos Categoría:Fan-Fics Alocados c: